bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Things I Love to Do
" | performer = Steve Burns (Steve) Rue McClanahan (Steve's Grandmother) Various children (Viewers) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin | episode = Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (audio version) }} Things I Love to Do is a song from the audio version of "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt". It is sung by Steve's Grandmother, Blue and the Viewers. The instrumental version is used as the clue review music in the episode of the same name and will later be heard in "100th Episode Celebration" during "The Clues We Have Found" Throwback, "I'm So Happy!" during the Mailtime Segment, and Little Blue Riding Hood when Blue, Sprinkles, and Doodleboard start to approach Grandma's house. Steve's Grandmother: Playing house, singing songs Reading books when you read alone These are things I love to do To do with you Matinees, puppet shows Dressing up in silly clothes These are things I love to do To do with you The thing I really treasure is no matter what we do We get to be together oodely-oo Making jokes, baking cake Going fishing on the lake These are things I love to do To do with you Blue: Bow bow bow bow! Steve's Grandmother: Playing house Viewer 1: Singing songs Steve's Grandmother: Reading books Viewer 1: When you read along Steve's Grandmother: Matinees Viewer 2: Puppet shows Steve's Grandmother: Dressing up Viewer 2: In silly clothes Steve's Grandmother: Hopscotch, cards, tic-tac-toe Trips to town, away we go These are things I love to do To do with you Holding hands at the zoo See the bears and kangaroos These are things I love to do To do with you The thing I really treasure is no matter what we do We get to be together oodely-oo Making faces, drawing clues Cheers us up when we have the blues Blue: Bow bow! Steve's Grandmother: These are things I love to do To do with you Steve's Grandmother: Hopscotch, cards Viewer 2: Tic-tac-toe Steve's Grandmother: Trips to town Viewer 2: Come on, let's go! Steve's Grandmother: Holding hands Viewer 3: At the zoo Steve's Grandmother: See the bears Viewer 3: And the kangaroos Steve's Grandmother: Oh, have some cookies! Blue: Bow bow bow! Steve's Grandmother: Oh, you play it nice! Steve's Grandmother: Uh-huh! Steve: Hey grandma, you been practicing? Steve's Grandmother: Flying high on a swing I'll be queen and you'll be king These are things I love to do To do with you The thing I really treasure is no matter what we do We get to be together oodely-oo Blue: Bow bow bow bow! Steve's Grandmother: Riding in the car, playing I Spy Watching clouds in the sky These are things I love to do To do with you Steve's Grandmother: Flying high Viewer 4: On a swing Steve's Grandmother: I'll be queen Steve: I'll be the king! Steve's Grandmother: Riding in the car Viewer 1: Playing I Spy Steve's Grandmother: Watching clouds Viewer 1: In the sky Steve's Grandmother: Goodnight kisses These are things I love to do To do with you These are things I love to do To do with you Blue: Bow bow bow bow bow Category:Songs Category:Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Category:Blue's Clues Songs